Re-Growing Up
by AlonzoLovesPie
Summary: Basically takes place after tablets and demons and bad stuff like that. Gabriel, Balthazar, Kevin, and Castiel are alive. Charlie never went to Oz. Lot's of hurt/comfort and LOTS OF FLUFF. Just imagine little angels. Done imagining? K now read. I don't own Supernatural or any other fandoms in this story. Triggers later on, but I will put warnings and such. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Balthazar, are you sure you want to come in with us?"

"Course I am Cassie. There's a witch inside that house, am I right? You're gonna need as much help as you can get."

"Yes, I do, I was just unsure if you really wanted to come."

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Because G-," Castiel started, but was cut off by a familiar flap of wings.

"Hey little bro, oh! And he other little bro!" There was a short silence, filled with Balthazar slowly walking around the newer angel before he backed up, Balthazar's eyes wide.

"Gabriel, you're ALIVE?!" Gabriel grinned and patted Castiel on the back, then looked over at his other brother. He snapped his fingers and poofed a red lollipop into existence, then stuck it in his mouth, shrugging.

"Well, you don't think I'd just DIE do you?" He said as he took the lollipop out of his mouth.

"You disappeared after I turned seven-hundred! I didn't know what to think! Poor Cassie was only four-hundred, and none of the other angels wanted to take care of us! You just left! So yes, I thought you had died. I honestly did." He raised his hands in the air and shrugged. "Shoot me. You were absent, and I was the only one left to teach Cassie how to fly, and how to use his grace, and I didn't even know how to use my own, so excuse me for being surprised by your sudden presence!" Balthazar jumped back when Gabriel approached him, poking a finger at his chest.

"Michael and Lucifer were being dicks! Our whole family was fighting! I was only fifteen-hundred, and I didn't know how to deal with the fighting, so I ran! I'm sorry okay! I ran! I was a coward!"

"Yes! You were a coward! You didn't get a chance to raise us! You didn't know how hard it really was!"

"I wanted to raise you! Over all those years, I thought about you thousands of times. You have no _idea _about how much I just wanted to go back home and raise you!"

"Then why the hell didn't you?" Balthazar pushed Gabriel away, and Gabriel countered with a push back, with resulted in another shove, and then another after that, then it turned into punches, and slaps, and kicks and so on.

"Balthazar, Gabriel, can you please not fight?" Castiel mumbled from the side, then walked near the fight to stop them. What not a single one of them noticed was the woman behind a tree, smiling. She looked down at the cup she held in her hands and twirled the red liquid with her index finger.

"Shall I preform the spell now master?" The thick liquid gurgled, and the woman grinned. "Yes, thank you." She dropped the cup, letting the red liquid cover the forest floor beneath her before she cleared her throat and recited something in Latin. Only seconds after her incantation was finished, the blank silence was pierced with a scream, specifically, and scream from the woman.

"That should finish her off, 'ey Sammy?" Dean pulled the knife out of the woman's back then turned around and grinned.

"Yeah, but uh, what was she saying?"

"How the hell should I know? You're the Latin speaking geek."

"I didn't get to hear anything she said."

"Yeah well she's dead now, so the spell obviously didn't work."

"I guess…" Sam trailed off, then looked through the tree's, spotting the once fighting angel and arch-angel passed out on the ground, and the angel trying to stop it next to them, also unconscious.

"Oh my god… Dean!" Sam ran towards the angels and picked up Gabriel's wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"What the hell? What's wrong with them?" Dean sat next to Castiel on his knees and also felt for a pulse. "I found a heartbeat. Get them into the car."

"All of them?" Sam looked at Dean with a quizzical look, who just shrugged.

"We can't exactly transport out of here now can we?" Sam shrugged then lifted up Gabriel, then motioned for Dean to open the impala's back door, and Dean did as told, helping Sam push Gabriel into the backseat. After ten minutes of going back and forth from the forest to the car, they had all the angels in the back seat, Gabriel to the left, Balthazar to the right, and Castiel in the center. Dean climbed in the front seat, followed by Sam, and they quickly started driving to home base.

"What d' you think happened?" Dean asked as he was driving, shooting a glance to the backseat to make sure the angels were okay.

"We killed the witch right? So what if it was made to work even after she died? Maybe the spell is still active."

"Yeah but what was the spell? Knock a few angels unconscious, then what?"

"We're going to have to wait and see."

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Dean pulled into the bunkers garage and then opened the back door, walking through the halls until he found Kevin over an old book and a cup of coffee in his hand. "Hey Kev, we need your help." Kevin jumped out of the chair, startled by the sudden presence in the bunker.

"Wait, what? Dean? I thought you were supposed to be gone another day. What happened?"

"We killed the witch, but then it did some kinda crazy spell on Cas, Balthazar, and Gabriel. They're still passed out in the back of the car, which is weird because of the witch being ganked. So yeah, we need your help." Dean finished and Kevin started walking to the garage.

"I'll do my best, but in case you didn't notice, I'm not the heavy weight champion." Dean nodded and followed after Kevin to the garage. After about twenty minutes of struggling, they had each angel and arch-angel in their own empty room.

Dean plopped into an empty chair in the kitchen with a beer, and quickly took of the top. "So Kev, you have any ideas?"

"After what you told me, I can narrow it down to about seven-hundred spells. We're going to have to wait and see the final effect to pick out a spell that could of caused this and hopefully reverse it."

"Hopefully?" Sam asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Before Dean came in and asked for my help, I was reading a book on the theory of spells, and it said that not all spells are irreversible, so I don't know if we can stop the spell or not."

"Wow Kev, really Hermione Granger right there." All three boys turned around and saw Charlie standing there with a Captain America costume on and a large bag that was filled to the brim with t-shirts and posters.

"Hey Charlie." Dean got up and hugged her, and Sam followed after.

"So what were you bitches talking about?" Charlie set her bag on the ground and took one of the empty seats, accepting the beer Dean handed her.

"We were on a witch hunt when Cas, Gabe, and Balthazar got hit by a spell. We killed the witch but they won't wake up."

"Oh my god will they be okay?"

"We don't know, we're going to have to wait and see."

What none of the hunters knew was that there was a change going on in each of those three bedrooms, a change that would affect all of them, every last one.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel slowly woke up, then rubbed his forehead, wishing away the horrible headache he had. '_Wait. I'm an arch-angel. Why do I have a head-ache?' _Gabriel rolled off the bed he was on and let the bottom of his too-long jeans shuffle against the wooden floor. '_Last thing I remember was… heaven? Why can't I feel my grace anymore? Why do I feel all fuzzy? Why do I feel short… well, shorter than I was before.' _Gabriel walked to a door he assumed was a way into the bathroom and opened it, then looked in the mirror. "Oh my dad…" He breathed out and reached his hand up to play with his hair. He was younger, like, much younger. Probably fifteen at most. He lifted up his shirt and looked at his back. Nothing. No grace. No wings. Nothing. He was… human. A human fifteen year old. If he was like this, then…

Gabriel ran out of the bathroom and then out of his own room, looking around the long corridor. There were multiple doors, so he chose the first one he saw and pushed it open. Inside there was an equally confused Balthazar standing in the middle of the room with a much too large blazer wrapped around him. He looked like he was at most seven.

"Gabey?" Gabriel walked over to his brother and hugged him.

"Hey Balthy, do you know where we are?"

"No, I can't remember anything since playing in Heaven. I can't feel my grace anymore Gabey. Did dad get mad and make us fall?"

"No, dad wouldn't do something like that. I'm sure it's just Michael playing a prank on us or something." Balthazar nodded and snuggle into Gabriel, who hugged him closely before realization came over him.

"Do you think Cassie is down here with us?" Balthazar lifted his head from Gabriel's chest and they stayed staring at each other for a moment, until they both ran out of the room and to the hallway. "Balthazar, you take the door across from us, I'll take the one to the right." Balthazar nodded and pushed open his door. Inside there was a large lump on the bed and Balthazar looked at it questioningly.

"Cassie?" Balthazar got on top of the bed and looked at the person laying there. He was an older man with brown hair and freckles covering his face. Balthazar poked his face and laughed when the man let out a heavy snore. "Hey, who are you?" Balthazar poked the man's face again and this time the man sat straight up, sending Balthazar to the floor. "Ouch. That hurt. Who are you?" The man looked at him with bright green eyes and slowly lowered the knife he had pulled out from below his pillow.

"Depends. Why the hell is there a little kid in my room?" Balthazar opened his mouth to answer, but before he was able to a loud yell came from the other room.

"Balthy!" Balthazar ran out of the room and to the room Gabriel entered, and saw Castiel sitting in Gabriel's lap.

"Is something wrong? Hey Cassie, are you okay?" Balthazar climbed on the bed and sat next to his brothers.

"Everything's fine. Cassie here just woke up and was wondering where you went." Gabriel answered, and Castiel got of Gabriel's lap and hugged Balthazar.

"Hey Cas. I found a strange gut with brown hair and bright green eyes in the other room. He had freckles too. I know you like freckles."

"Wait. That sounds like Dean Winchester!" Gabriel got up and went into the other room to look for the man Balthazar described while Castiel and Balthazar stayed in the bedroom.

"Was he pretty Balthy?" Balthazar nodded and ruffled Castiel's hair.

"Yeah he was. If I still had my grace, I bet he would have the brightest soul in the whole universe. Hey, I have a question for you. Do you still feel your grace?"

"Nu-uh. I woked up and it was gone."

"What about your wings?"

"No." Castiel frowned and Balthazar hugged him tighter.

"It's okay Cassie. We'll get them back. I know how much you loved them. Mine were just boring grey ones. Gabriel's were a bright gold, but yours were the best, even compared to Lucifer's." Castiel giggled and played with the trench coat he was wrapped in.

"Why did Lucifer have pink wings?" Balthazar laughed and fixed Castiel's trench coat.

"Because he was sassy and wanted them." Castiel laughed and stood on Balthazar's knee, reaching up to his hair. Balthazar helped him and let him play with his hair. That was when Gabriel came in with the one and only Dean Winchester. Castiel fell of Balthazar's knee and back onto the bed.

"Okay, so what I'm getting is that you're all human and children, am I right?" Gabriel nodded and pointed to Castiel. Dean walked over and kneeled in front of him. "Hey bud, you remember me? The one you griped tight and raised from perdition?" Castiel shook his head and Dean laughed as Cas's black hair went all over the place. "Well I'm Dean. Are you hungry? We should probably get you guys clothes too. Unfortunately, I don't think the bunker has kids clothes anywhere. Although… one second. I'm going to go get my brother, Sam." Dean walked out of the room and walked to Sam's room, then started banging on the door. The door swung open and a tall hunter with badly messed up hair walked out.

"Yes Dean?"

"Hey so long story but I was wondering if The Men of Letters ever had kids' stuff in inventory."

"Actually yeah, but why…"

"Thanks Sam!" Dean ran down the hall and into the basement, then looked around the multiple isles of stuff. "Weapons… emergency food… adult clothes… oh! Kids stuff." Dean walked down the shelves and grabbed three plain black t-shirts and three pairs of jeans, One large enough to fit a thirteen year old boy, one large enough to fit a seven year old, and the final pair to fit a small four year old, same went for the T-shirts. Dean ran out of the inventory room and back to the bedroom he was in previously.

"Here guys, some new clothes that'll actually fit. Go into the bathroom and change, and I'll be back in a minute." The ex-angels did as told, and when they came out, Dean was waiting for them with a cheery red head.

"Oh my gosh you guys are so cute! I'm Charlie, and you can come with me and I'll make waffles." Gabriel and Balthazar followed behind Charlie, but Castiel stayed in the room and tried to climb on the bed.

"Hey Cas, did you want this?" Dean reached on the bed and handed the little angel the trench coat that was laying on the bed. Castiel nodded and took the trench coat from his hands, smiling.

"Thanks Dwean." Castiel slipped it over his shoulders and ran out of the room. Dean chuckled and walked back to Sam's room. It was time to start explaining some things.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar sat at the kitchen table eating waffles when Kevin came in to get some coffee.

"Hey Kev. I made waffles." Kevin took a seat at the table and sipped at his mug.

"What's the special occasion?" Charlie rolled her eyes and set a plate in front of Kevin.

"Look around you, dumbass." Kevin did as told, and then fell out of his chair.

"Why are there three kids sitting at the table?" Charlie helped him up and rolled her eyes.

"It's Balthazar, Cas and Gabriel. This was the effect of the spell." She turned to the angels and smiled.

"Okay guys this is-," She started, but was cut off by Kevin.

"Hey, I'm Kevin Freaking Solo." Charlie rolled her eyes while Gabriel face-palmed. Balthazar laughed and Castiel just looked confused.

"I don't undwerstand that refrwrence." Everyone laughed except Charlie, who looked like her eyes got melted out of her head because of adorableness.

"It's from this really awesome show called star trek and I'm going to have to show you that, and Doctor Who, and Sherlock, and The Hunger Games movies are the best, and The Lord of The Rings are super, _super_ awesome, and The Hobbit movies are ok…"

"You're forgetting something Charlie." Charlie turns to Kevin and tilted her head.

"What?"

"They have to read the books first." Charlie squealed and hugged Kevin.

"Yes! I have them all in my room, and I can show you, and read them to you… wait. Reading, right? Shouldn't they go to school? Like normal kids, right?" Kevin nodded while two of the three angels looked excited. The one who didn't was Gabriel.

"Hells. No. I have personally witnessed the amount of pain school causes for children at this age. I don't want that! I know everything I need to know!"

"Wait a second. Let me guess. You all know what a normal child your age would know, am I right?" The three children nodded and Charlie resumed talking. "Well, if this is going to be permanent, you guys should probably go to school and learn."

"And who said it's going to be permanent?" Dean asked as he waltzed in the kitchen, followed by a very tired moose.

"I said _if. _Now, you guys better hurry and find a cure if you don't want it to be permanent. I, unfortunately, must leave. I've been called."

"For your little job thingy?" Sam asked, and Charlie shook her head.

"It is not a," She put air quotes around the next part, "'job thingy'. It's a very sophisticated coding job I got to get money, and I invited Kevin with me as well." Dean turned his head and stared.

"Well then I guess I have to come too because I was invited as well. Looks like you're alone for studying Sammy."

"Alone?! With these three kids _and _researching?! What do you think I am? Some superhero?" Dean rolled his eyes and patted Sam on the back.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. See you after three days!" Dean grabbed a duffel bag by the door and was followed by Charlie and Kevin.

"Bye Charwie! Bye Dwean! Bye Kevin Fweaking sowo!" Castiel yelled, then went back to eating waffles. Balthazar laughed while Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"It's okay Sam. I'll help you with research." Gabriel said as he put his dishes away in the sink. Sam tilted his head and seemed very confused.

"You. Do research?" Gabriel nodded and walked into the other room, then came back with a stack of books.

"Believe it or not, I want this as much as you do. I just want to be back in heaven doing my arch- angel thing." Sam nodded as Gabriel cracked open an older book and started reading.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

**3 days later**

"Sam! We're back!" Dean was bombarded by a little body running and hugging his legs. "Hey Cas, what's up?" Castiel looked around feverishly, then hid behind Dean.

"I need to hwide." Dean looked around, then crouched next to him.

"And why, may I ask, do you need to do that?"

"Balthy and I are pwaying hide and seeks." Kevin smiled and walked in, while Charlie squealed again.

"Can they get _any _cuter?!" Charlie ran down the stairs and to her room while Dean picked Cas up on one arm.

"Are you hungry buddy?" Castiel nodded and Dean carried him down the stairs, then set him down at the kitchen table, or what was supposed to be the kitchen table. Instead it was littered with about 1/3 of the libraries books, and also held a sleeping Sam and a zoned in Gabriel. "Uh… guys?" Gabriel shot out of his seat and stood up straight.

"I've been through all of your books about spells three times and guess what? One spell fits the bill, only one. And you know what the best part is? It's irreversible."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! More soon, love this story! ~Pie**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean it's irreversible?" Gabriel thrust a book at Dean and pointed to a section that had a sticky note next to it.

"Read that. That's what I mean. I mean it's irreversible you twit. Now, I'm going to go to my room and spend some quality time reading The Hobbit, because Charlie offered me a copy before she left." Gabriel stomped out of the room and there was a distant sound of a door slamming. Dean felt a tug on his jacket so he turned to Castiel, and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Is Gabey mad?" Dean shook his head and sat Castiel in his chair.

"No, Gabe is just trying to get a hold on the fact he's stuck like this." Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"Does that mwean I am two?" (**Fyi, I know it's too, but he has the cute toddler speak, so he gets the adorable w. Now carry on.) **Dean nodded and Castiel smiled. "Yay! I wike it wike dis! Mikey and Luci were always fighting at home." Castiel played with a random string that was laying on the table while Dean walked over to the fridge, then got out ingredients for sandwiches. After he finished, he handed Castiel a half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, then gave himself the rest. He ate quickly, then turned to Castiel, who was in the middle of eating his sandwich. He coughed, then turned to Dean.

"Dwean I feel funny…" Castiel trailed off as his head lolled to the side, and he was unconscious.

"Oh my god. Cas!" Dean jumped up from his chair and picked Castiel up, examining him. This effectively woke up Sam, who looked around like a disheveled moose before seeing Dean and running towards him.

"Oh my god. Dean what happened?"

"I don't know, he just passed out, and he seems to be swelling up. Call 9-1-1." Sam did as told as Dean carefully held Castiel close to his chest, rubbing soothing circles in his back. Sam came back a moment later and had his phone clutched in his hand.

"They'll be here in five. They said it sounded like an allergic reaction, what did he eat?"

"Peanut butter and jelly. But I didn't know that he was allergic to anything! He's an angel!"

"Ex-angel Dean. It's not your fault, we'll just say that we never got him tested for allergies and this was the first time he's had peanut butter and jelly. Easy. He's young enough so it'll pass." There was a loud siren outside and Dean ran up the stairs, then swung open the door, running to the ambulance. He watched as the lowered Castiel onto the gurney, then he got in the ambulance after them.

"What hospital are we going to?" Dean asked, but was quickly dismissed by one of the paramedics. The other one sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"We're going to Saint Jude's. It's the closest one." Dean nodded and sent a text to Sam about it. There was a second of silence before the heart monitor started speeding up.

"What's happening? Is he okay?" The other paramedic jumped up and grabbed a shot, then stuck it in Castiel's arm. They spoke quietly and watched his heart beat for a few moments before nodding to each other. One administered a second shot while the other attached an IV bag. "Is he alright?!" The ambulance pulled to a stop and Castiel was rushed out of the car and rushed into the hospital. Dean ran a hand through his hair and followed after, trying to get past the doors he was sent through.

"Sorry sir, but you can't do that. That's the ICU, patients and staff only."

"But that's my son!" Dean shouted before he realized what he said. It was a believable lie, yes, but he wasn't actually Dean's son. It just felt natural. This was going too quickly.

"Then here's a form you have to fill out." The nurse handed him a piece of paper and a pen and directed him to an empty chair. Dean took a seat and looked over the form. The first few were easy. 'Name: Castiel Winchester. Gender: Male. Age: 4. Incident: Lunch, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, passed out. Allergies:' Dean didn't know what to put for this, or the rest, so he walked up to the front counter.

"Hey, we never had my son tested for allergies, and I'm blanking on his blood type right now." The nurse nodded and took the slip of paper. She read over it then put it in a file.

"It sounds like a serious allergic reaction. Was this the first time he has eaten any of those ingredients?" Dean made up a quick story in his head and nodded.

"My wife was a health nut. She though peanut butter was fattening and jelly was preserved with too many chemicals. She recently passed away and he really wanted to try one, so…"

"I understand. Please sit down and when we have news, we'll give it to you." Dean nodded and slumped down in the cushioned chair. A few moments later Sam came rushing in the room followed by Charlie.

"Is he ok?!" Sam asked as he stood in front of his brother. Dean sighed and motioned to the seats to the left and right of him.

"Waiting for info, but he didn't look good on the way." Dean put his head in his hands and sighed. "This is all my fault. I served him the freaking sandwich! Also, Sam, you're his uncle, Charlie, you're his aunt. You're here to help me get over my wives death. She was a health nut." Dean then shut up and buried himself in the sweatshirt he had been wearing. Charlie found herself intrigued with the TV, which was showing an old episode of Doctor Who, and Sam was reading a random magazine that was on the table next to him.

Hours passed as the three waited in the white room, watching as doctors walked past to deliver happy or sad news. They watched as some friends of patients broke down crying, and how some engulfed the doctor in a hug. Soon, another doctor came waltzing in the room, and this one seemed very happy.

"Winchester?" Dean jumped out of his seat and was followed by Charlie and Sam as they met the Doctor. "Hello, I'm Doctor Smith, are you the family of Castiel Winchester?" Dean nodded and the Doctor smiled. "Alright! Well I'd like to tell you that Castiel has made a quick recovery. He was struggling there for a while, but he ended up fine. His document said you didn't know of any allergies or his blood type, so we did a quick test. He's got a severe allergy to peanuts, and he has O-negative blood. We'd like to keep him overnight to make sure his recovery his perfect. Is that alright?" Dean nodded and the Doctor grinned, turning to the hallway he had come from.

"I have to get back to it, but Castiel is in room 435 in the pediatric ward, which in case you hadn't guessed, is on floor four. We'll allow one person to stay with him tonight, but the rest should leave at eight, which is in an hour. Nice talking to you." The doctor walked away and Dean found himself rushing to the elevator, followed by Charlie and Sam.

"Hey Dean, do you want to stay with him tonight?" Sam asked as they piled into the elevator, standing next to an elderly woman in a wheelchair with a nurse, and two small boys, three at most, pulling on their father's arms. "Sure," Dean answered, and after they stopped at floor two for the woman and floor three for the man and his twins, the elevator came to a stop at the fourth floor. The doors pushed open and the three friends were momentarily surprised by the brightness of the floor. Painted fish decorated the already bright green and blue walls, and every door was a different color. They stepped out and found their way to a hallway that had the signs on each door slowly counting up to the much awaited number, 435. Dean grabbed the door handle with a shaky hand and twisted it, then pushed open the door. Inside there was a little boy with raven black hair dressed in a hospital gown tucked under the sheets.

"Cas," Dean breathed out, then rushed to the side of his bed and took a seat in the small plastic chair. Sam and Charlie followed suit, Sam letting Charlie sit in the other chair while he stood.

Castiel's eyes slowly blinked open and he let out a small town before sitting up. Dean smiled and let out a little chuckle about how groggy Cas looked. "Hey Cas." Castiel turned and immediately his little face lit up.

"Dwean! Charwie! Sammy! What happened? Where's Gabey and Balthy and Kevin fweaking solo?" Dean reached over and ruffled Cas' hair while Sam spoke.

"When you had the sandwich Dean made you you passed out, so we rushed you to the hospital and found out that you can't eat peanuts, and then we ended up here. You should be fine now, but we were worried there for a little while."

"Sowwy." Castiel replied, looking down at the white sheets he was laying under.

"Don't say sorry, it wasn't your fault. It was no-one's fault. Nobody knew." Charlie stated while throwing a look at Dean. "Now, why don't you get some rest? Dean will be here when you wake up, but Sam and I have to go." Charlie looked over at the clock and saw that it read 7:56. "That was probably the fastest hour in recorded history. Anyways, we'll see you when you get back from the hospital tomorrow morning. Night sweetie." Charlie reached over the rail on the side of the hospital bed and hugged Castiel, then kissed his forehead and walked to the door. "C'mon Sam." Sam nodded then walked over to Cas, hugging him and smiling.

"Bye Cas, see you tomorrow." Sam walked away and Castiel waved.

"Bye bye Sammy and Charwie." They chuckled then left the room. Castiel turned to Dean and smiled.

"Cans we play?" Dean laughed and with a gentle hand, pushed Castiel down to the laying down position.

"No Cas, you need to rest if you want to go home tomorrow." Castiel frowned then yawned.

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Says the one yawning. Now sleep. Tomorrow when we get home we can play, as long as it's not too much work. The Doctor wants you to rest for a week or so, so that you can get better. Sound good?" Castiel sighed then nodded, snuggling into his sheets.

"Okay Dwean. Can you tell me a story?"

"Okay Cas, but you have to promise to rest." Castiel nodded and Dean cleared his throat. "Once upon a time there was an angel, and he was named Castiel..."

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Dean turned to the backseat after he parked the impala in the garage. Sam had taken the impala while Charlie took one of the cars in the garage so that Dean could drive the car back. "So Cad, we're back home, and I want you to spend as much time as you can in your room for the next week or so. Doctors' orders, okay?" Castiel nodded from his child safety seat that Sam had installed the night before. Dean got out of the car and went to the backseat, unbuckling Cas and carrying him to the door. Dean pushed open the door and walked through the halls, finding Cas' room and setting him down on the floor. Dean twisted the doorknob and walked in with Castiel, surprised that it was pitch black. He turned on the light and was surprised with what happened next.

"Welcome back!" Charlie, Sam, Balthazar and Gabriel shouted in unison. Gabriel ran over and picked up his little brother, holding him close.

"We got you a surprise." Gabriel stated then plopped down on the bed with Cad still in his arms. Balthazar climbed on the bed with them, leaving Dean, Charlie, and Sam to sit on the floor. "It's a TV. We found an extra and you get it for the next week. I know exactly what we're going to watch." Gabriel turned to Charlie and nodded. "Would you like to do the honors?" She grinned and pressed play. Suddenly, two words popped up on the screen, accompanied with a small song. The words read: Doctor Who.

**A/N: I'm really sorry if I spelled anything wrong, I wrote this on my kindle. Anywho, I hope you like the fluffiness. Gabriel is a moody teenager, and soon will become one even more so. *Evil laugh* I have plans! SOOOOO MANY PLANS! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, so yeah. please review and favorite and stuff. Kay bye, talk soon. (Also I'd like to clear up that I have had this idea for a while, and that I did not steal it off of Wee Angels, though I love that fanfiction. I have only recently started reading Wee Angles, and I think you should go read it if you like de-aged angel fics like this one.)**


End file.
